


Mistborn, Divergent, Hunger Games

by mmecrire4alifeofwriting



Series: Hunger Games Fanfictions [1]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting
Summary: This Fanfiction takes place during the 75th Hunger Games, as mentioned in "Catching Fire". The people of Chicago and the Final Empire find themselves a part of a country on the brink of war. With the addition of these new places, Panem faces a problem how to force these new cities to be apart of Panem. The answer, The 75th annual Hunger Games. Two Tributes will be Reaped and placed in these already exciting Games. Who will be picked and who will live to see the worlds around them catch fire?





	1. New Control and Victory Tour

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Catching Fire" by Suzanne Collins, "Mistborn" by Brandon Sanderson, or "Divergent" by Veronica Roth. Including any of the other books in their series. This piece of Fanfiction was a theory of mine that I created. However, I have total and complete respect for the authors of the works I based this Fanfiction on. They created amazing books that have captured the imaginations of many readers, my self-included. I do not claim the characters, worlds...etc. as my own. This Fanfiction was created as a theory of what would happen if these three Trilogies were brought together in the world of the Hunger Games created By Suzanne Collins. I Do Not Own the stories I have combined in this Fanfiction. With respect to the works, I used for inspiration in creating this Fanfiction. Thank you.

Vin  
Kelsier jumped skillfully around my coins. I had gotten better sense fighting the Lord Ruler almost a year ago and so had Kell. I pull my coins back to me then push burning duralumin, Kell jumps to the top of the building behind him and puts a finger to his lips indicating that we were done with our spar. I down another vial of metals and join him on the roof. I burn tin, now I could hear what Kell had heard, voices men and women one of them said something about “This year’s games” then their conversation disappeared even to my tin enhanced ears. Kell and I share a glance then push off the fallen coins and bound across the roofs to where a carriage and a lone servant dressed in red waits. Kell glances at me and we both drop down next to the servant who has the tact to look startled. Kell takes him in a choke hold dagger to throat. I hated this Kell did things his way I did things my way usually with a little more tact. “Where are you and your masters from?” Kell asks the servant doesn’t answer. “What can you tell us about your master?” I ask trying to sound kind. “He won’t answer,” Tensoon says his wolfhound body looking strange. “What do you mean he…” I stop when Tensoon falls. Coins fly through the air at us, Kell and I both deflect them then use them to push ourselves into the air landing on a nearby roof. I find the stranger instantly both with my eyes and with Bronze, he stands upright proud with no mist cloak. Kell and I both gather some coins and push them at the stranger. He dodges and disappears. Kell and I jump back to the ground the servant lays dead, Kell checks him for atium, while I collect Tensoon. Then we head back to keep Venture.

Tris  
“Then all the screens in the erudite lobby-at least those that weren’t destroyed in the attack- flickered on, including the projector positioned over the wall where Jeanine’s portrait used to be. Evelyn stops in the middle of whatever sentence she was speaking. Tobias takes my hand and helps me to my feet. “What is this?” Evelyn demands. “This,” he says, only to me “is the information that will change everything.” My legs shake with relief and apprehension. “You did it?” I say. “You did it,” he says. “All I did was force Caleb to cooperate.” I throw my arms around his neck and press my lips to his. He holds my face in both hands and kisses me back. I press the distance between us until it is gone, crushing the secrets we have kept and suspicions we have harbored- for good, I hope. And then I hear a voice. We pull apart and turn toward the wall, where a woman…” (Pg. 522 Insurgent, Roth) tells us about our city and how it is part of a country called Panem and if we open our gates we can learn more about where we actually live, then a strange symbol and music, then the screens go black. Tori calls all the faction leaders into a meeting, and after some arguing, we decide to open our gates and find out more about these people. When we do all the Dauntless are armed. We wait for a little after opening our gates then a strange vehicle lands just outside our gates, the door opens and about 14 people (I think) come out in white uniforms and helmets making two lines on either side of our gate. When this is finished out steps a woman in so many colors my head starts to spin “her hair is a literal rainbow” I whisper to Four who is too focused to laugh. She steps down and says calmly, “weapons away children we pose no threat to you.” None of the dauntless move most get tenser than Tori nods and the Dauntless put their weapons away. As I holster my gun I hear the woman say “Very good you must be Tori? Yes, I recognize you from your picture.” By the time I look up the woman is passing Tori and the rest of us and entering the city like she owns it.

Katniss  
“We are all of us united, both victors and vanquished, in serving a common purpose. The power and glory of the capitol. Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever.” (Katniss victory tour Catching fire) I say reading the words on Effie’s card, I take Peeta’s hand and smile out at the crowd who is yelling at me to “tell them what you really think” exact words. Before I even know what I’m doing I’ve pulled Peeta close and kissed him. Our kiss lasts till the Peace Keepers pull us apart and drag us out and back to the train.

Vin  
Tensoon heals quickly and soon tells us why the servant didn’t respond to our questions. “They are called avox’s they’ve had their tugs cut out by their government, which we are now a part of.” “No, we are under Elend’s government,” I say sternly. “No.” Tensoon practically barks “we are theirs they control everything outside our borders including us.” “Great so in addition to three armies that want atium that we don’t have we now have another government we know nothing about,” Ham says looking annoyed. Everyone in the crew starts talking at once trying to come up with a plan, but everything stops when the servant walks in and says something to Elend. Elend looks pale as the suit he wears as he stands and straightens his jacket unnecessarily. “Well time to figure out what this is about, Vin Kelsier would you mind accompanying me?” Kell and I stand and follow Elend down the winding halls to a small dining room. When we open the doors our guest doesn’t look up from his plate of food. “This is not food,” he says angrily shoving the plate away from him the servants flinch and retreat. It’s the only food we have to offer sir.” One of them says with a slight bow, the newcomer turns his head glaring at the servant. Then his eyes land on Elend, “I have to say King Elend having servants who talk to me is strange.” Kell and I share a look this man is the man we heard last night. The man stands his height close to that of an Inquisitor and he looks imposing, at about 50 years. I fight the urge to shrink and comply with his demands. “Alexander Snow,” he says walking over and shaking Elend’s hand. “King Elend Venture. These are my…” Elend trails off looking at Kell and I “commanders” I say. Snow nods to Kell and I then goes back to his seat Elend follows sitting next to Snow. Kell and I stay by the door.

Tris  
“It’s been three days. The more I learn about what’s outside the fence the more I want to close the gates and go back to how life was.” I say watching Four stand by the door of our train car as we go back to the Dauntless compound after yet another informational meeting with the people from the Capital of Penam. “I don’t know Tris our past is pretty horrible. I would like to see their districts though.” I laugh and join him at the door poking him playfully in the back Four your divergent is showing.” Four looks at me a smile playing his lips then gathers me close, “that reminds me we shouldn’t tell these people about the divergent.” Four whispers I nod my agreement against his chest.


	2. The 75th Hunger Games

Katniss  
“As a reminder that even the strongest of us can be defeated this year’s tributes will be reaped on the existing pool of victors…” My mother screams, Prim turns to me and says as I stand “What does he mean?” I don’t respond, I run. And I don’t stop until I reach the fence leading into the forest.

Tris  
“… Existing pool of victors. Additionally long ago a city was formed this city was called Chicago its inhabitants live in six different Factions. These inhabitants have been sheltered but a few days ago they opened their gates to us, each Faction will be reaped and included in this year’s games.” Almost all of the Dauntless stand yelling in anger I look at Four with eyes that say I told you so.

Vin  
“…will be reaped and included in this year’s games. In addition to these already exciting games, there was a kingdom ruled by a god known as the lord ruler his people rebelled and killed him allowing us to take his throne and bring peace to his people at last. They too will be reaped and included in this year’s games.” The screen goes black after that. Alexander Snow stands on the balcony of Keep Venture and says, “As is the tradition you must wear your best clothing tomorrow for the reaping.” He turns and goes back into the Keep.  
“This is ridiculous,” I say turning with Kell and heading back to the small house we now shared with the rest of the crew. Kell nods his agreement his arms covered by a long sleeve shirt covering his scars, his Skaa cloak flowing behind him slightly. We walk in silence for a bit then Kell says “We need to keep the fact that we are Mistborn secret.” I nod and open the door to our home.


	3. The Reaping

Katniss  
Effie makes a show of pulling my name from the bowl. When I join her she moves over to the bowl with Peeta and Haymich’s names in it. Haymich gives me a slight nod and I feel better knowing Peeta will be protected. “Haymich Abernathy” Effie says with a sigh. Peeta steps forward “I volunteer”

Vin  
Kell suggested that I wear a dress instead of my usual pants and shirt. So I went to the dressmaker Tindwyl had taken me to and bought a new dress. When I get it on the morning of the reaping I realize that it is made for a Mistborn, it had places hidden for daggers and mettle vials. I hid as many vials on myself as possible. I left my daggers with my mistcloak though when I entered the square I regretted not having them. I didn’t burn any metals as Kell had instructed. When everyone is finally gathered a woman who came with Snow, steps up to the mike in the most ridiculous outfit I have ever seen, many of the noble woman start twittering, clearly wanting to create something like it. “Welcome Welcome, as tradition ladies first.” She says then moves over to the bowl and plunges her hand into it and draws out one piece of paper. “Lady Valette” the woman says no one moves. Then I realize that’s me. Kell had filled out the crews entries he must have put fake names on purpose I think as I walk forward and join the woman. My black dress looking extremely dull against her multi colored dress. “What’s your name?” She asks me holding the mike out to me. I’m tempted to point out that she just called me up to this stage but then my thoughts drift to the fact that I would have to play Lady Valette away from the noble houses. “Valette Renoux” I say as I find Kell’s face in the crowd which looks relieved at my response. The woman then says “and now for the boys.” She moves over to the second bowl. After pulling out a single piece of paper she says “Zane Venture” I search for Zane Venture as my mind races through the limited information I knew about Elend Venture to my knowledge Elend didn’t have a brother but the name was the same. When my eyes finally land on Zane I have to keep myself from fleeing, Zane is the mistborn Kell and I saw the night Snow had arrived. Almost instantly my eyes look at Kell, Kell nods slightly, he’s seen it to he recognizes Zane. Without announcing the next bowl the woman walks over and pulls out a single piece of paper, “and now for the mentors.” She pauses slightly then “Marsh” I find Marsh before he moves, being the only Inquisitor left in the final empire. Somehow Kell had saved his life. I didn’t ask, now I regretted not asking. Marsh walks forward with the confident stride of an Inquisitor when he reaches the stage the woman visibly flinches and takes steps back when she meets Marsh’s spiked gaze. She visible quivers as she asks, “And who would you like as your second in command?” Marsh barely hesitates “Lord Renoux”. Lord Renoux turns out to be Kell, when the woman’s eyes land on Kell she looks relieved. “And your victors stylets?” Kell glances almost imperceptibly to Marsh who says “Our two best servants.” From the back of the crowd-mostly the adults who had not apply to be mentors- emerges Sazed and Tindwyl. The woman takes in their aperiences and scrunches her face clearly disapproving. She then stands between Zane and I and says way too happily “Ladies and gentleman your tributes Valette Renoux, and Zane Venture.” The woman then users Zane and I towards a waiting carriage she gets in and Zane and I follow. Marsh joins us after a short moment carrying a bag. The woman shrinks into the corner of the carriage Marsh turns his head towards her obviously seeing her movement she shrinks even more. I hear a slight chuckle to my left and I glance at Zane I see a slight smile playing his lips which instantly disappears when he notices me watching him. Marsh sits across from me and says simply “the others are in the other carriage”.

Tris  
The reaping went by faction two from each faction including the factionless as a faction. Abnigation went first mush to the discomfort of the remaining. Candor, Erudite, Amity, the factionless (sitting with the Abnegation), and last Dauntless. Why we were last I don’t know. “Christina” the woman says. Christina sits in disbelief, before she can come to I stand feeling Four’s eyes baring into my back as I say “I volunteer”. I then run in typical Dauntless fashion to the stage. Before the women reaches the boys bowl Four stands and says what I said word for word, he then runs up to the stage but before I can stop myself I run to him meeting him before he steps on to the stage we engulf each other in a hug then walk on to the stage hand in hand. As we walk to the hovercraft Four asks me “what happened to telling me your crazy plans?” his tone is undeterminable but I knew he was displeased with my sudden action.


	4. The Tribute Parade

Vin  
After being undressed by strange people-in outfits that equally matched the woman who had conducted the reaping- and scrubbed clean by those same people I’m lying on this metal plate waiting to meet my stylist. The door opens but I don’t move, “You can move Lady Valette.” A voice says I sit up and take in the room. Sazed stands by the door and standing in the middle of the multicolored room is the oddest person I have met so far. Her black boots bear heals that even experienced noble women would not be able to walk in, the skirt of her skin tight black dress ends at mid-thigh, her eyes are hard but her face shows kindness but the oddest part of her face was what appeared to be technology implanted in places on her face most of it centered around her right eye though pieces of it were scattered around her face. Though on closer inspection they are piercings. Her hands were even weirder one has a design that is defiantly technology related, that continues up her arm ending at the elbow. “They told you about the tribute parade?” it wasn’t really a question but more a statement. She motions me to a curtain and indicates that I should change behind it. I open the bag and find a skintight dress not unlike what my stylist was wearing the difference is that this one stops being skintight at about my knees and flairs out in a beautiful skirt, the shoes are healed but not nearly as much as my stylist’s, to complete the dress is a, I pause slightly a mistcloak inside the cloak is a folded piece of paper “Valette I suggested this because it represents our past with the Lord Ruler” -Your uncle

Tris  
After being cleaned up I’m ushered into a room where my stylist waits patiently. His kind eyes calm me almost immediately. He steps forward holding out his hand “Tris? Right?” “Yes” I say my voice cold. “My name is Drek. I’m sorry this happened to you and I want you to know you can come to me with questions.” I nod and he motions me into the room. “I would like you to get dressed, your cloths for the parade are hanging in there.” He says pointing to a curtain in the corner. What I find is interesting it’s a black skin tight jumpsuit with the Dauntless flames on the chest and back. When I step out in the suit Drek whistles playfully fanning himself. I smile he is an interesting character who would fit in well in Dauntless. “You look gorgeous. Let’s finish getting you prepped then we will head down to the carriages. Ok?” I smile as he leads me over to the floor length mirrors and begins working on my hair.

Katniss  
Cinna Finishes with me quickly then excuses himself telling me to “head down to the carriages, I’ll see you when I finish with Peeta.” So I head down. ““Want a sugar cube?” finnick says, offering his hand, which is piled high. “They’ve got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I…well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick.”” (Collins, Catching Fire, 208) ““No, thanks,” I say to the sugar. “I’d love to borrow your outfit sometime, though.” He’s draped in a golden net that’s strategically knotted at his groin so that he can’t technically be called naked, but he’s about as close as you can get. I’m sure his stylist thinks the more of Finnick the audience sees, the better.” (Collins, Catching Fire, 209) Finnick tries and fails to seduce me. Thankfully Peeta arrives before Finnick can get anything out of me that I don’t want him to. Peeta seemed a little jealous but he responds nicely to my reproduction of Finnick’s act. The new tributes are docking in the front of the line and I pause briefly having caught a glimpse of a girl in a black jumpsuit her blond hair pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head, a look of disapproval on her face, she reminds me of myself. I need to find her tomorrow at training.

Vin  
Katie proved to be more likeable than I thought she would be. When she reveals the floor length mirrors I’m shocked I don’t really look like myself but yet I do. I almost look vicious. Katie then escorts me down to the carriages where Zane is waiting ignoring his stylist who is trying to figure out which direction the mist cloak is supposed to go. Katie takes it from him and hands it to Zane who puts it on easily. “Now you two I don’t want any smiling and or waving, look dead ahead as if this entire thing is beneath you” Katie says then leaves with Zane’s stylist. I get in the carriage and look around at the other tributes, the tributes from the city are in front of us and behind us is the tributes from the districts. “Tributes now dock, tributes now dock.”

Tris  
I glance at the two tributes behind us as I step on to our carriage. Four glances at them too, his jumpsuit was exactly like mine. “They must be from the Kingdome.” Four says. “We should try to befriend them they look dauntless to me.” I say then turn to Drek, “Push this when you’re ready.” He says handing me a small device. Abnegation’s carriage goes first then Candor, Erudite, Amity, The Factionless, then us, as our carriage moves Four slides his fingers through mine.

Vin  
Zane’s arms stay at his side as we move forward after the city carriages. He stairs straight ahead never even blinking as we emerge to yells and screams of the crowd. I do the same. We are about halfway down the street when the tributes in front of us burst into flames except not completely just the symbols on their backs.

Katniss  
When we are finally moving I reach for Peeta’s hand sliding my figures through his, he glances at me then goes back to his resolute stair forward. I do the same but I find it hard to concentrate when I have new tributes to study. When we reach about halfway my eyes land on Snow and I push the button, Peeta and I burst into lit coals. When we are finished with the parade Haymich is waiting for us. “Katniss, Peeta, I would like you to meet Marsh, he is the mentor for the two from the Kingdome none of us know about.” Marsh’s gaze lands on us and I feel Peeta tense next to me Marsh’s eyes are gone replaced by large spikes that are driven strait through his skull. “That’s cause we know nothing about you.” I shift my gaze to the man who spoke his cheerfulness is almost contagious. “Lord Renoux” he says reaching out and shaking Peeta’s hand then mine. “May I present our tributes Lady Valette and Zane Venture?” Zane Venture glares at Peeta and I but Lady Valette looks us over with calculating eyes before turning to Lord Renoux and saying something. Lord Renoux nods and they make their excuses and leave. We leave as well but not before Johanna joins us in our elevator and strips.


	5. Looking for allies

Vin  
When we finally reach our floor I turn on Zane. “What the hell Zane you can’t go around intimidating people that could be potential allies!” “They weren’t intimidated by me they were intimidated by Marsh’s eyes” I hear a growl from Marsh at the mention of his eyes but I ignore him “They were intimidated by you!” Zane ignores me this time and walks over to the couch and lays out on it. I sit across the coffee table from him and turn to Kell, “I liked Katniss and Peeta they seem like they would make good allies.” Zane scoffs, both Kell and I ignore him. Marsh throws a pile of folders on the coffee table. I lean forward and pick them up, “Potential allies” Marsh says then goes to his room. Zane sits up and listens as I list off the names, “Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Finick, Beetee, Wiress, Tris Four.” “That last one is a number not a name.” Zane says then leaves closing the door to his room hard. “I want Katniss and Peeta as allies.” I say to the stack of folders in my hands.

Tris  
Tori turned out to be our mentor so I’m feeling safe, Four told her our plan and she agreed we should keep our divergence a secret. After dinner we pored over footage of previous games trying to choose allies. Then we stopped to watch the tribute parade. The Abnegation tributes looked down the entire time, Candor waved but barley smiled, Erudite waved and smiled at the crowd their movements leaving behind a trail of blue smoke. The factionless seemed to be cowering then came us, Four and I looked ready to kill and when our flames eliminated our faces we looked even more deadly. After us came the tributes from the Kingdome the boy looked board and done with everything, the girl seemed to be studying everything, both wore solid black under the cloaks they both wore. When the district tributes arrive the crowd goes crazy. “They are capital favorites” Tori says I nod not taking my eyes off the screen. When Katniss and Peeta’s carriage emerges many in the crowd start to cry, Four looks at Tori for and explanation but she just shrugs her shoulders indicating she doesn’t have an explanation. Katniss stairs straight ahead not looking at anything in particular then she and Peeta burst into lit coals, the crowd goes crazy.

Katniss  
Peeta and I watch the tribute parade mostly to see the new comers. Haymich dictates for us each faction as it is shone. “Abnegation, selfless, not a threat. Candor, honest.” “Won’t get them many sponsors” Peeta says. “Erudite, intelligent defiantly a threat. Factionless, not a threat. Dauntless, the brave, defiantly a threat.” Haymich finishes. “Those are the tributes we met earlier.” I say when Valette and Zane appear on the screen. “Not a threat unless they are hiding something.” Haymich says. “Zane looks about ready to murder everyone, Haymich I would consider him a threat” Peeta says watching Zane. After Valette and Zane I don’t pay attention at all.


	6. Training

Tris  
First day of training. After our instructor released us Four and I split up and go in search of allies. I head over to the survival station where Beetee and Wiress are, I introduce myself and Beetee almost immediately starts asking me questions about the Faction system. I doge his questions by pretending to be interested in the trap they are working on. When we finish I go over to the Abnegation tributes who haven’t moved cense entering the room, “Come on guys I’ll show you how to throw knives.” They start to argue but I say to them “Stop being selfless for a bit and think about survival.” That shuts them up almost immediately and they follow me to the knives station. After a few tries they excuse themselves and go to the now empty survival station. Four comes up behind me “Want to show them what it means to be dauntless?” I turn and smile at him handing him the knife I was about to throw. Four gathers about six knives while I go stand against the target. People are already watching us before he even throws. Then Four throws and I don’t flinch. One lands between my figures the rest form a crown around my head. I never flinch once by the time Four finishes all of the tributes are watching us.

Vin  
So training was pointless because I already know how to fight. But then two of the city tributes start throwing knives at each other. I was shocked the girl didn’t flinch once. I was surprised even Zane seemed impressed.

Katniss  
I was trying to decide where I wanted to go next after Finick gave me a knot tying tutorial, when the two Dauntless tributes start throwing knives at each other the girl doesn’t flinch once. They are both crazy, but I want them as allies.

Vin  
Second day of training I decided to ask the Dauntless tributes how teach me to throw knives. “You’re one of the Dauntless tributes right?” The girl looks up at my question. “Yep Tris” she says standing. “Valette” I say “Can you teach me how to throw knives?” I ask her, she smiles “Shure if you don’t mind some of my other city tributes joining in?” I smile back “thanks” she leads me to the knife station along with a tribute from Candor and one from Abnegation. She shows us the basics then releases us to try on our own. I’m actually pretty good at this I think as my knives hit the center circle every time. Tris gives me an approving look as she passes to help one of the others. One of the district tributes comes up “Guys come watch this” he says. Tris and I follow him to the archery hologram where Katniss is shooting “Who was that?” I ask as we watch Katniss shoot. “Him?” Tris asks nodding to the tribute who brought us here. “That’s Finick” she says. When Katniss finishes we all clap, she looks surprised but accepts it. 

Tris  
When Valette asked me to show her how to throw knives I was kind of shocked she didn’t seem like the type of person who would want to throw knives. But she turned out to be really good. I know I want her as an ally but I’m not sure about her other tribute.

Katniss  
“Well good news everyone wants to be your ally” Haymich says stepping into the room “They saw her shoot” Peeta says a hint of pride reaching his voice as he looks up from the file on the Kingdome tributes. “Well pick of the litter sweetheart” Haymich says looking at me expectantly. “Mags” I say “Wires, Beetee” “Johanna calls them nuts and volts” Peeta says. “Valette, Tris, and Four” I say Peeta drops his fork and Haymich looks like he is about to be sick. “Fine then no one” I say “I’ll tell them you’re still deciding” Haymich says then leaves.

Vin  
Third and final day of training. Zane and I talked to Marsh and Kell about how most of the tributes were showing off and how we wanted to stage a spar. Kell said it was a good idea, so before we went down to training Zane and I both downed metal vials and hide a couple on our person for our individual assessment. When we got down we dragged over all the fight mats and prepared. Zane watched me carefully then we both dropped coins and launched ourselves into the air this had an interesting effect on the other tributes who all froze almost comically. Zane pushed a hand full of coins at me and I deflected then gathered them back and pushed burning duralumin, Zane pushed back and the coins stopped midair. I let go of my push and dropped to the fight mats below downing another metal vial. Zane dropped down next to me and pulled a sword to him and I did the same however Zane pulled my sword to him before it got to me. I glare at him and growl as I pull myself into the netting in the rafters disappearing but not to Zane’s tin. I push my last coins at him as I consider what his differing from the plan means. I start pulling weapons towards me setting them lightly on the netting besides me the last one a small dagger I tucked into my boot. Then I leap using my pile as an anchor my push downwards had the desired effect Zane sent one of the swords flying and cutting the netting causing the weapons and myself to fall with them I land in a crouch. Zane watches me knowing his mistake, I’m surrounded my mettle that I could push but that would be to easy. I chose a few and send them skidding across the floor Zane studies them then turns in shock as I come running at him pulling his sword towards me. His sword leaves his hand and flies over my head imbedding in the kill zone of a dummy. I tackle Zane he falls but soon has me in a choke hold my dagger against my throat “I win” he says. “Nope” I say anchoring myself on an ax underneath me then burning pewter and duralumin and flipping Zane to the mat “I win” I say as I pull the dagger to me then send it flying into the kill zone of the knife targets.

Tris  
I was right about the Kingdome tributes, Dauntless through and through. Especially Valette. Valette was wicked during her fight with Zane, it was scary. After they finished we were all ushered into a room with a bunch of chairs where we all wait to go into the training arena and show our best skills. Abnegation goes first then candor Erudite, Amity, The Factionless, and then us Four goes first he gives my shoulder a light squeeze as he leaves, 30 minutes later “Tris Prior” the voice says. I stand and walk out into the training area. I pause just inside the door “what to do?” I think “You may begin” one of the game makers says. I move forward to the table with all the weapons laid out and pick up a few knives and throw nailing center every time then I go into the shooting hologram with two guns and shoot. After I move to leave but two guards stop me. “One last thing Ms. Prior” a game maker says as two more guards role in a chair. I sit then wait while the guards fumble with the syringe with the fear serum in it I reach out “Let me” I say they hand it to me and I place the needle in my neck then press the plunger.

Vin  
“Zane Venture” the voice says Zane stands and walks into the training area. I sit quietly trying not to look nervous now that I’m the only new tribute left. Many of the district tributes keep shooting me glances. Apparently Zane and I’s spare was still a shock to them. “Valette Rounox” I stand and walk into the training arena and down a vile of mettles then push outwards almost everything moves. I release my push then stand in the middle of the room and pull the objects to me then push them towards the game makers. Everything bounces of and lands at my feet, force field I think looking up at the game makers then pushing myself into the netting above the arena I pull and push the weapons repeatedly at the force field till eventually dropping down curtseying and walking out.

Katniss  
I watch the tributes before me enter the training arena till finally “Peeta Malark” Peeta stands kisses me on the cheek then leaves. I wait for what seemed like forever till finally “Katniss Everdeen” I walk into the arena. The game makers look strange and theirs a large rug covering a section to the floor. I bend down and uncover Peeta’s art work. I start to cry as my eyes land on Rue in the flowers I laid around her when she died. “Ms. Everdeen you may start” I glair at them then grab one of the dummies and paint and rope and start to work.


	7. Scores

Tris  
Four and I talked briefly about our experience in the individual sessions including our fear landscapes. Four said his was the same four that he had always. I tell him I still have the same from my end of initiation test. Then Tori walked in and turned on the screen so we could watch our scores. Abnegation scores twos, Candor gets sevens, Erudite gets tens, Amity gets twos, the factionless boy scores a ten and the girl gets a nine. Then its Four, he sits forward slightly taking my hand in his. He gets a twelve, a perfect score. I hug him tightly. Then it’s me I feel Four give my hand a squeeze of encouragement. I score a twelve, the second perfect score in the history of the games. 

Vin  
Two perfect scores in a row. According to Marsh the only two in the history of the games. Zane goes first, he scores a ten. Marsh congratulates him but he ignores Marsh and continues to watch the screen a strange calculating look on his face. I score a twelve. “How? All I did was push things at their force field” I didn’t realize a voiced my thought out loud till Kell answered. “They must have liked your guts.” He says looking at me with sadness and fondness in his eyes. 

Katniss  
We are all shocked three perfect scores, and from the new tributes. Peeta and I watch the other tributes scores barley listening. Then its Peeta, he scores a twelve. I grone inwardly now it will be even harder to protect him. I also shore a 12. Haymich turns to us, “What did you two do to deserve twelves?” Peeta glances at me then describes in detail his painting of Rue. When he finishes I’m crying again. Effie looks pale with shock from Peeta’s show against the capital. Haymich turns to me, I gather myself and say “I guess this is a bad time to mention I hung Cinica crane.” Everyone freezes and Effie drops her glass. “How did you… you did what?!” about three people say. “I hung Cinica crane. I was showing off my knot tying skills.” Next to me I see Peeta fighting down a smile.


	8. The Interviews

Tris  
When we finish with scores everyone is in shock. Five perfect scores. Drek escorts me to our prep area to get changed for the interviews. When I finally find the dress I will be wearing I stare at Drek. “You want me to wear that?” the dress is a long skin tight black sleeveless mermaid dress with black pearls all over the body. Drek finishes the dress with a black pearl neckless, and black pearl ear rings. He then accents my eyes with eyeliner and mascara, applying a light touch of gold eye shadow. He moves on to my hair and brushes through it gently then lets it fall naturally down my back. Finally he steps back, “turn.” I turn and face him, he circles with his arm and I spin for a bit catching my refection in the mirror. The light bounces off my dress and it sparks gold. Finally he stops me. “You look wonderful Tris” he says tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. I smile and turn to the waiting guards.

Vin  
Katie leads me into our prep area “a noble woman’s gown?” I ask. Katie gives me a smile of encouragement then says, “Marsh and your uncle suggested it but I made some alterations” once I’m in my gown Katie starts putting the finishing touches on. She adds jewelry and makeup. Then moves to my hair. I see her pause then she reaches over and pulls out a brush and brushes it lightly. When she is done she trims off the rougher edges and steps back. “Spin at the very end. And say something earth shattering.” She says then nods to the guards who escort me out.

Katniss  
“A wedding dress?” I ask turning to Cinna. “Snow wanted you to wear it but I made a few changes.” Cinna says.

Tris  
I watch Valette, as she walks in she gives me a slight nod but otherwise ignores the rest of us. I look at the other tributes in the line missing Four at my side. Then my eyes land on Katniss as she walks in, in a gorgeous wedding dress. She looks so beautiful, I move over to her. “Katniss you look amazing.” I say feeling the other tributes eyes boar in to the back of my head I lower my voice. She smiles, “Thanks. You do to that dress really fits your faction and your tattoos.” “Thanks but I hate it, I can’t move.” She laughs I give a slight laugh knowing there is no possible way she can move either. “So are we going to be allies in the arena tomorrow?” I say forcefully. She blinks slightly at my forcefulness then says softly “I’m still deciding” I nod and walk away joining Four in our spot in line. Four engulfs me in a hug when I reach him. “We’ve got Katniss and Peeta” “We’ve also got Valette and the Erudite tributes.” He whispers back and releases me he leans down to kiss me but stops and kisses my forehead. Four and I then turn our attention to the screens as the Girl from Abnegation steps on stage. Both Abnegation tributes do horribly and leave early. Candor does equally as bad and Caeser ends their interview early. Erudite answer confidently and leave the crowd pondering their question of whether or not the games are fair. Amity shocks Caesar with their kindness and they definitely win some sponsors. The factionless seem in awe of the beauty around them, and I find out that the boy was Dauntless. Then it’s my turn, I walk on stage carefully. When I reach Caesar he whistles. “Tris that is a dress.” “Thankyou Caesar” “So your Dauntless can you explain to us what that means?” Caesar asks. “I think I can do that simple task. The dauntless value bravery. We are the protectors of our city.” “Peacekeepers?” “Yes in a way.” I respond thinking about how mean the peacekeepers were to us, Caesar brings me back to the present. “Can you explain your tattoos to us we don’t usually see them on people outside the capital.” Caesar asks. “The three ravens on my collar bone represent my family that I left behind when I joined Dauntless, they also incidentally represent one of my six fears. The Abnegation symbol represents where I grew up and the Dauntless symbol represents what I am.” Caesar nods “and is your family watching back home?” “No. they died in the attack on Abnegation” I say letting my eyes shine with tears. Caesar places a hand on my shoulder then asks. “The dauntless symbol is flames and you have worn them every day. Are you wearing them now?” “Yes. Do you want to see?” “Is it safe?” “Yes” I say taking a step in front of him. I start turning, instantly flames erupt at the base of my skirt, creating the dauntless symbol as they creep up my body. Caesar and the crowd gasp and my interview is over.

Four  
Tris’s interview went well and the ending was perfect, how could I follow an act like that? “Welcome Four. First I have to ask. Is that really your name?” I glance at Caesar, then turn my gaze back to the crowd. “Yes Caesar it is. I changed my name when I joined Dauntless.” “What was it before?” “I only share that with my closest friends” I say thinking of Tris and how she is really the only one who knows my true name. “Well we heard about the Dauntless from Tris do you want to add anything?” “We are crazy, we jump of trains, climb Ferris wheels, go zip lining on the roofs, get crazy tattoos, and piercings. We have the most fun out of all the factions.” “Is there a special girl back home?” “Yes and no” Caesar looks confused, “She’s right here.” I say pointing to my heart. There are awes from the crowd. “Do you want to know how we met?” Caesar looks out at the crowd, Do we folks?” there are cheers and I know I have them in the palm of my hand as I continue. “I pulled her from the net first, I threw knives at her, climbed a Ferris wheel with her even though I hate heights, I watched her conquer her worst fears, I held a gun to her head, watched her be tortured, and finally I watched her prepare to die. She is the strongest Dauntless I know. She was the first person who would ever and will ever fully understand me. I got my name from my Four fears, she almost changed her’s because of her six fears. We complete each other, Caesar we can’t live without each other. We are Four and Six.” When I finish I walk to the other level where the others are and join Tris. Caesar doesn’t recover before I kiss Tris in front of everyone. The crowd goes nuts.

Vin  
After Four’s interview it takes Caesar a moment to rain in the crowd, when he does he announces me. “Lady Valette how is the capital treating you?” Caesar asks. “Do you want to know something Caesar?” I ask him leaning close. Caesar looks baffled and turns to the crowd “Do we folks?” there are cheers and Caesar turns back to me saying “Yes.” “I’ll tell you at the end” I say confidently with a small smile. Caesar and the crowd laugh. “Alright then. Tell us about where you are from. I sigh then start, “We live in ash, everything is the color of ash, and you can’t wear nice clothing during the day because it gets covered in ash from the ash mounts.” I glance out at the crowd and find them all staring at me hanging on my every word. “At the center… At the Center of…” I trail off. “At the center of what?” Caesar asks. I draw in a steading breath and gather myself, “At the center of the Final Empire is Kredik Shaw. The home of the Lord Ruler. He oppressed us for centuries and now we are being oppressed by you.” Caesar looks shocked but doesn’t ask. “Am I right to assume that what you are wearing is what women in your society wear to special occasions?” “Yes Caesar. Noble women wear dresses like this to balls held by the noble houses.” “Give us a turn.” Caesar says. I step out in front of him and start turning, mist curls around me and when I finally stop spinning I’m standing in skin tight black a Mistcloak resting on my shoulders. I look fiercely out at the crowd and shout “My name is Lady Valette and I killed the Lord Ruler!” I then walk up to the other level and stand calmly next to Four.

Zane  
I don’t step out onto the stage I leap out jumping and landing behind Caesar then launching myself into the air above the crowd. Many of them shriek in response as I shower them in coins from the Central Dominance. When I land next to Caesar I take out my last coin and let it fly strait up and fall back down landing between Caesar and I. Caesar stairs at it then looks up at me and clears his throat. “Zane Venture, Now relation to the Ex-king Elend Venture?” “Half-brother.” I say glaring out at the crowd. “Did you ever meet?” “No” I say not breaking my gaze with the crowd many of whom are shrunk back in their seats. “Thanks to you.” I finish. “Me?” Caesar asks baffled. “Yes you the capital, the games, Snow and his son, I start rambling as I scream at the crowd. The guards drag me away.

Katniss  
“By the time I’m introduced, the audience is an absolute wreck. People have been weeping and even calling for change.” (Catching Fire, Collins, 251) Zane really stared it but the rest of us really rattled the audience because they’ve known us longer. “”So, Katniss, obviously this is a very emotional night for everyone. Is there anything you’d like to say?” My voice trembles as I speak. “Only that I’m so sorry that you won’t get to be at my wedding… but I’m glad you at least get to see me in my dress. Isn’t it just… the most beautiful thing?” I don’t have to look at Cinna for a signal. I know this is the right time. I begin to twirl slowly, rising the sleeves of my heavy gown above my head.” (Catching Fire, Collins, 251) the crowd goes crazy and at first I’m confused then I stop spinning and “I see myself on the television screen. Clothed in black except the white patches on my sleeves. Or should I say my wings. Because Cinna has turned me into a mockingjay.” (Catching Fire, Collins, 252)

Peeta  
I’m so proud of Katniss, the mockingjay the symbol. I walk out on stage and join Caesar. We, “effortlessly open with a few jokes about fires and feathers and overcooking poultry.” (Catching Fire, Collins, 254) But I’m too preoccupied to really get into the conversation something of it must show in my face because Caesar turns the conversation to what’s on my mind and surly everyone else’s. “”You realized ther was never going to be a wedding?” asks Caesar gently.” (Collins, 254) I pause deciding whether or not to go through with my plan. “”Caesar, do you think our friends here can keep a secret?” An uncomfortable laugh emanates from the audience. … “I feel quite certain of it,” says Caesar. “We’re already married,”” (Collins, 255) I say. Caesar is completely confused and I briefly describe the whole thing in detail including the District 12 ritual called the toasting. We talk about how no one saw this Quell coming and how I should be happy because at least Katniss and I got to spend a few months together. “”I’m not glad,” … “I wish we had waited until the whole thing was done officially.” This takes even Caesar aback. “Surely even a brief time is better than no time?” “Maybe I’d think that, too, Caesar,”” (Collins, 256) I pause bitterly, still debating whether I should say it or not then, “if it weren’t for the baby.” (Collins, 256)  
When I finally join Katniss and the others the crowd is in total caous. I reach for Katniss hand and then as if on sudden inspiration she reaches for Chaff’s then suddenly we are all holding hands. We all see it briefly on the screens the unity of the victors even the new additions then the screens flicker and the lights go out.


	9. The night before the Games

Tris  
“Baby. That changes things” I say looking at Four from my position upside down on the couch. “Why?” he asks picking me up and seating himself on the couch me in his lap. “It means we have to protect her in the arena.” Four studies me for a moment then we both jump up as Tori walks in. “The games are still on this is good bye” she says holding out two boxes. “The medallions we talked about she says as we take our perspective boxes. I move over to her and hug her tightly Four joins in. Tori looks extremely uncomfortable when we release her and she leaves quickly. Four opens his first it’s a bracelet gold made of a ring of the dauntless flames. I open mine it’s a gold dauntless flame pendent on a black cord. “Open it.” Four says watching me. I look at the side and find a small grove were I insert my nail the front pops open and in each flame is one of my family members Caleb not included, Four and I together in the center. “I asked Tori what your medallion…” Four stops when I jump in to his arms and kiss him hard. “Thank you” I say letting him pull me closer to him.

Vin  
Marsh and Kell come back and tell Zane and I that the games are still on. Zane gets up a leaves when they’re done. Kell reaches in to his bag and pulls out a box, handing it to me. I open it inside on a simple black and grey cord is a severely bent coin, warped by two opposing pushes. I look up at Kell “You kept it?” I ask shocked. Kell laughs slightly and nods “Yes and now it’s yours. Open it.” I search the side and find a grove that is bigger than those around it when I insert my nail the coin splits in two. On one side completely flat is a picture of the entire crew, on the other is the picture of a flower that Kell’s wife used to carry before her death. I look up at Kell, “Why give me the picture?” “She would have wanted you to have it.” Kell says simply. I give him a week smile and give him a hug then March.

Katniss  
Peeta and I both look up as Haymich and Effie come in. “The baby bomb was a stroke of genius but the games are still on this is good bye for now” “Gifts” Effie says handing Peeta and Haymich boxes. “Gold bangle for you and for Peeta the medallion we talked about” Effie says looking at Haymich then Peeta. Haymich studies his I glance at it then turn as Effie engulfs me in a hug, “And I’m so sorry you both deserved so much better” She says moving and hugging Peeta mid-sentence. Haymich and Peeta shake hands then Haymich turns to me “Any last advice?” “Stay alive” he says then leaves.

Tris  
I try to sleep honest. But I give up around midnight and wonder down to the living area. Four sits on the window seat half looking and half not looking out at the capital. I sit across from him, “You know what I want to do right now?” Four says looking at me. “Go zip lining.” “But” I start “I know it’s crazy but I never did go with any of the Dauntless. My life is about to end and all I can think about is all the crazy things I never did as a Dauntless initiate.” “It’s not crazy it’s normal.” I say, Four turns back to the window. “But I’m not normal” he says. I smile slightly and scoot into his lap. “I love you Tris” he whispers into my hair. I smile because that’s all I feel comfortable with at the moment.

Vin  
I sit bolt up in my bed. I swear I heard footsteps. Slowly I get out of bead and creep down to the living area. Laying lazily on the couch his eyes studying me is Tensoon. “How did you get here?” I ask not really wanting to hear about his adventure as a dead capital citizen if that’s what happened. “Your uncle smuggled me in” he says watching as I perch myself on the back of a chair. “There is something you need to know Valette” he says. I watch him apprehensive of what’s to follow. The last time he told me there was something I needed to know he told me his true alliance to Zane and that he killed my Kandra. He leaps gracefully to the furthest window seat and looks at me I grudgingly get up and follow him. “When you’re in the arena tomorrow don’t get distracted by the other tributes they are not your enemy” “Then who is?” I ask having a feeling I know the answer. Tensoon regards me with his doggie eyes affirming my suspicion, “One more thing” he says “don’t try to bring mettle vials into the arena there will be two packs filled with vials take both.” I nod and go back to my room.


	10. The Games

Katniss  
I sit up as the sun rises at look at Peeta beneath me, “I don’t want to be with anyone else in that arena” I say glancing at the door to my room as someone knocks on it. “If that’s what you want.” Peeta says getting up and leaving.

Tris  
Drek opens the door of my bathroom hesitantly but smiles when he sees me, “Ready?” he says his smile faltering a little. “As ready as I’ll ever be” I say trying to smile encouragingly as I tuck me dauntless flame neckless into my shirt. Drek and I ride the elevator up to the roof in silence. Once on the roof we enter the waiting hover craft once I’m seated a peacekeeper comes up to me “Hold out your arm.” I do and she sticks the needle into my arm and presses the plunger, “What is it?” I ask not expecting to be conscious for the answer. “Your tracker” Then we are in the air. When we finally enter the building the hovercraft dropped us off at we are escorted by two peacekeepers to a room with a tube in it and a jump suit hanging in a corner. Drek and I enter, “You need to change into that” Drek says nodding to the jump suit “I won’t watch” I laugh slightly as I walk over to it “I don’t mind. Part of becoming Dauntless involved changing in front of the rest of the initiates.” I undress quickly and slid into my jump suit “Um Drek a little help zipper” I say Drek zips my suit and I turn to face him he is smiling but I can tell it’s forced. “Be strong in there Tris.” He says reaching around my neck and pulling out my golden flame pendent. “Its beautiful like you don’t hide it.” I hug him “Thank you for everything” I say then step into the cylinder. 

Katniss  
“That dress was beautiful” I say. “Stop” Cinna says shaking his head then placing my mocking jay pin over my heart. “Remember I’m still betting on you girl on fire.” He says pulling me into a hug. I then step onto the platform and the glass slides down. Then the Peacekeepers come in and attack Cinna. I scream but I can’t do anything I’m pushed up against the glass trying to get it to go back up but it won’t. I slowly start to rise I’m kneeling watching as long as possible as they drag Cinna out of the room. The sun hits my face and I stand blinking back my tears. My mind is racing Cinna is dead for sure there’s no possible way that he survived but now I have to protect Peeta from the other victors.

Vin  
The sun is blinding even without tin. I blink hard trying to see, I burn my iron its blue lines showing me where the mettle is. Finally my eyes adjust and I see the cornucopia, “two packs filled with mettle vials” Teensoon had said. I look at the other tributes two are in front of me Peeta and a hunk of a man from one of the other districts. “Don’t get destracted by the other tributes they are not your enemy” Teensoon said, I force myself to focuse on the numbers above the cornucopia. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…

Tris  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Let the games begin. I jump off my platform and start swimming for the shore my hand hits it and I pull myself up and rn for the cornucopia. Someone is already there arming themselves. Katniss end I reach it at the same time and duck as spears come flying out of the mouth followed by Zane who pauses then continues and disappears into the trees, Valette emerges clutching her arm and a pack. Katniss aims a bow at her, “Don’t bother” Vin says and Katniss turns her aim as I lunge for the gun having seen someone aproching.

Katniss  
“Good thing we’re allies right?” Finick says holding up his hand which has Haymich’s gold bangle on it. “Where did you get that?” “Where do you think? Duck” I duck just in time as Finick throws and kills the boy from 5. “Don’t trust 1 and 2 you three hold them off. I’ll go find Peeta.” Finick says nodding to the other two then taking off. I turn firing at the girl from 2, who dives back into the water before my arrow can meet its mark.

Tris  
I turn and find my gun pressed to Four’s chest, “Is this payback?” he says “got another one?” “Yep” I say handing him the second belt holster. “Knives?” “Valette is looking” I say turning and firing at the guy from one. I miss but my bullet makes him think twice about running at us. 

Katniss  
Finick comes running back “Katniss Mags found him” I run Tris follows me leaving Valette and Four to look for supplies. Peeta is in the water fighting with the boy from 8 who pulls them under just as Finick diver into the water Valette lands on Peeta’s platform and Four runs up holding three knives vests and a pack. Valette jumps into the watter and comes flying out holding Peeta by his collar. Finick stops and swims back to us. Then we all take off into the trees.

Vin  
I saved Peeta Why? “Because your care to much they will betray you” Reens voice says. I ignore him and run after Finick. Peeta’s behind me, Four Katniss and Tris bringing up the rear. We all eventually outrun Finick who is carrying Mags. “Hold up” he calls from the rear. I pause diminishing my pewter. Something shines up ahead like glass I saw it first while in the training center during my individual assessment. I take out a knife and push it towards the field. It bounces back. “We would have to stop anyway” I say then pause catching Zane’s figure out to the corner of my eye. “Why?” Four asks. “We need to find water and he only way to do that effectively will be to split up” I say Zane bounds off. I crouch down next to Katniss “How are you doing?” “I’m really hot but I’m fine” Katniss says looking at me she pauses for a moment looking over my shoulder. I look “What?” I ask looking around though I know what she’s looking at.

Katniss  
“Nothing” I say turning away from the chink in the force field. Valette shrugs though I have a feeling she knew.


	11. Identities and Forcefields

Tris  
“What’s in the pack Valette?” She doesn’t turn to look at us till Four taps her on the shoulder. She looks at us confused then says “I go by Vin.” Four and I exchange glances and nod then I repeat my question, “What’s in the pack?” she hesitates and I remember the blood bath when Zane took a pack just like it. “It holds the things you and Zane drank during your fight. Doesn’t it?” Vin nods and sits down opening the pack dozens of small vials sit cushioned by foam in the pack, along with a bundle in the back which Vin extracts carefully and unfolds revealing daggers. “They aren’t made of metal so they break easily” she says seeing Four and I’s looks.

Vin  
The glass daggers were a surprise as was the mist cloak they were wrapped in. The cloak contained more. A folded piece of paper and one empty water bottle mettle though I couldn’t pull it to me. “Water?” Tris says excitement reaching her voice. “Empty sorry.” I say watching the others look defeated. “What does the paper say?” Four asks I unfold it Kell’s hand writing jumps out at me. I read out loud. “Vin and allies I’ve done what I can for you with your lives there is watter you just have to look hard enough. Vin there is something you need to know about…” the rest of Kell’s sentence was gone, torn neatly. “What?” Tris asks. “That’s all it says.” I say mentally punishing myself, Tensoon said to get both and I let Zane get one. I reach into the pack and pull out six mettle vials putting them in different places on my person. I then strap the glass daggers to my back and put the mistcloak on, then zip up the pack and toss it to Tris. “guard this.” I say and launch myself into the trees using Tris’s gun as an anchor, then releasing it when I land on a branch. “Don’t wait for me I’ll find you when I get back.” I say then bound off throwing knives at trees to pull and push off of. I turn on my copper then turn on my bronze.

Katniss  
“And where is she going?” I ask “Probably to find the other one of these” Tis says strapping the pack to herself. We all get up and start to move towards the force field Four leading. “Four wait!” I shout, everyone stops and looks at me except Tris who is looking at the force field. “There’s something in front of you.” I pause turning my head a plan forming in my mind. “I can…” I trail off again turning the ear the doctors reconstructed towards the field. “…Hear it.” I finish, I catch Tris studying me. “What do you hear?” Finick asks. I bend and pick up a stick off the ground. “Sounds like…. Duck!” I say throwing the stick which hits the field and bounces back. “Force field” I say “Strange?” I say turning my head “I can only hear it when this ear is closest to it.” Taping my reconstructed ear. Tris is still watching me, Peeta takes my bait. “That’s your reconstructed ear isn’t it?” “Yes, guess they did too good of a job.” I say pulling down a branch with nuts on it and taking the lead.

Tris  
Katniss’s act about her ear was good even I was convinced even though I know the real reason she knew where the force field was. Beetee and Wires had pointed it out to the Erudite tributes and I during training. Katniss takes the lead using the nuts from the branch to show the rest of us where the field is, I follow her to keep her safe. Both of us turn at the cracking sound, Mags walking behind us is cracking open the nuts and eating them. “Mags those could be poisonous.” Peeta says. “guess you will find out.” We all look up at Zane who smiles wickedly down at me. “You have something of mine.” He says “No! She has something of mine.” Vin says as she launches herself at Zane and the two disappear. “Let’s keep moving” I say, Katniss nods then continues. We walk or a long time Mags cracking nuts behind us.


	12. The First night

Katniss  
“It’s getting dark let’s make camp here, with the force field at our backs.” Finick says the others nod and sit I follow sitting heavily. Peeta walks over and joins me resting his hand briefly on my stomach. “We are fine thirsty but fine.” I say in response to his worried eyes. Tris watches us for a moment then settles down next to Four.

Vin  
I lead Zane away from the others hoping my distraction will be enough. Suddenly I run into a clear force field, except not a force field. I sense Zane getting closer from behind and duck into the nearby foliage. Zane runs into the field as I did, this disorients him long enough for me to grab his pack and throw it into the trees. Zane growls in furry and launches at me. I pull out a throwing knife which he instantly pulls from me. That pull was quick even for zane he must be burning antium. I had swallowed a bead of it as well but I didn’t want to use it just yet I knew the bead wouldn’t last long and neither would his. We fight for abit me with out antium him with. Then I burn antium zane growls as I give off the confusing possibilities of the mettle, we both run at each other at the last moment I turn off all my mettles and close my eyes as I run at Zane when I open my eyes he already has an arm out streached showing me my action thus showing me what im going to do. I burn atium and change directions stabing Zane just under the ribs. The shock on his face is alomost comical just then his antium runs out and I flee gathering the pack as I pass it. He wont die from that wound not with pewter and I know and purposely left him with the vials he had on him. I didn’t want him to die I just wanted the pack.

Tris  
Katniss and I stair out at the night watching Four, Peeta, Finick, and mags sleep. I glace at Katniss, “How’s Peeta?” I ask. “He’s alright just dehydrated like the rest of us.” Katniss says. I look past her for a moment then turn away, turning back emeditaly “We’v got company.” I say pointing to the figure walking towards us. “woa girls its me Vin.” Vin says pausing then continuing neither Katniss nore I lower our weapons, finaly vin’s face comes into the moon light and Katniss and I relax. “Sorry, I forget sometimes what its like with out tin.” She says sitting, the boys join us sitting around vin and the other pack.

Vin  
I look at the others “What?” I ask. “We want to know whats in this pack.” Tris says “No watter but some dried food and the last half of Kell’s note and some medical supplies.” I pause for a moment looking up at the sky questioningly, “Incoming parachute.”

Katniss  
We all look up at the sky then I see it falling below the trees. I’m up quicker then I thaught I could be and opening the parasute. “What is it?” Finick asks appearing next to me. Drink up -H “That’s not very helpful” Tris says “Its defenetly from hamich but what is it is the question” Peeta says studying the silver tube. “Four got any ideas?” Four shrugs “It’s a spile, pound it into a water tree amd it gives you water,” Vin says from her position on the rocks. We all turn and look at her. “I saw a bird drinking from a tree that looked like that. She says waving a glass knife in the direction of one of the neer by trees. I carry the spile over to the tree and start pounding it with a rock, then wait and sureenough water comes pouring out. I drink then step back for the others. Even Vin comes over and drink then holds the empty water bottle under the stream effectively filling it. Finick takes some to mags in a leaf. Mags takes a collection of leaves and weaves a basket tightly so that no watter will excape.

Tris  
After the water I feel better and once the basket is full I pull the spile out and hand it to Vin. “What” she says looking up at me. “Keep it in one of the packs. That way it wont get lost.” I say she takes it and returns to her contiplation of the night. “Whats it like where you live?” I ask. She turns looking at me. “Nothing like this. Everything is covered in ash. Plants have little nutritional value,and brown. Places like this forest were myths told by keepers.” She says. “Keepers?” I ask. “People who study ancient stories ans texts then memorize them storing them in metal minds on their person then telling the skaaand nobal men about them. When asked” she continues. “Skaa?” I ask noticing the others listening to vin just as I imagin the entire country is. “Pesents, slave, of the Lord Ruler. I was a half breed mix between nobal blood and skaa.” She pauses looking out at the night clearly lost in thaught. “How can you do the things you do?” Vin studies me brefely then pulls a vile out of her boot. “With this.” She says holding for my inspection, I take it floating in the viles liquid is flaks of something. “Mettals” Vin says. “Each allows me to do something different” “What does tin do?” You spoke of it earlier” “Tin enhances my sences I see better, hear, better, feel better, its useful but danjourous when burned to long.” “Burned?” “I burn mettles to use their properties.” “How many are their?” “8 basic metals but according to this there are 14 metals in total.” Vin says waving the rest of her mentors note in the air. Then putting it into the pack.

Katniss  
Vin was interesting her home land sounded weird but what I realy wanted to know was what people like her and her mentor and Marsh were called and why Marsh had spikes in his eyes. Just then the anthum starts showing the dead. Both abnegation tributes, one candor, one amity, one factionless, boy from 3,and seven other tributes. I know there are going to ba a lot of tears in the capital tonight. Vin and I trade watch and Finick trades with Tris, who curls up next to four. Vin sits up for a bit before finaly with a slight jolt curling up in her cloak and falling asleep. Everyone seems settled when suddenly a loud gong sounds around the arena. Whe they stop I look at finick “12, for the number of districts” he says. “Midnight” Tris says then curls up and goes back to sleep just as the lightning strikes a large tree across the arena from us. Finick stays up with me for a bit then goes to sleep as well. Leaving me alone with the watch.


	13. Poison fog and Monkey mutts

Tris  
“Run the fog is poison, run” Katniss screems grabing Peeta by the hand and running down the hill. Vin downs a vile as she runs and shes suddenly moving faster then the rest of us but remaining near us. The fog chases after us, Four and I run like we were trained, but I’m the first to fall foul. Four helps me along before falling himself. Someone picks both of us up and runs with Katniss.

Vin  
Tris and Four are the first to fall. I pick them up, pewter burning inside me then peeta falls takeing Katniss with him. Finick and I stop, Mags looks as bad as the rest of us , except me. She leans in kisses Finick then walks straight into the fog.

Katniss  
“Mags! Mags!” Finick yells as the cannon goes off. “Finick we have to go” I say glancing up at Vin who is carrying both Tris and Four. I take tris from her and we all take off again. Eventually we all fall, tumbling down the hill. I watch the fog approach not having the energy to get up and move. Out of the corner of my eye I see Vin make an effort to move away from the fog but she collapses un conscious. Tis and Peeta are on either side of me neither of them moving. Then the fog stops coming towards us it starts going upward as if it hit an invisible wall. It then disappears completely. I lay there looking around trying to get my barings. I see the watter and start to crawl towards it. My hand breaks the surface of the water pain shoots up my arm but the poison is waching away “The water The water helps” peeta arrives crawling towards me and practically falls into the water. Soon vin and four join us. When four has cleaned off all of the poison covering his arms and face he gathers Tris in his arms and dunks her in the pool.

Tris  
I scream and water streams in to my mouth and I spit it out. When my eyes focus, I see Four looking down at me shocked. “Next time wake me before throwing me into water.” I say angrily. Four smiles at me with a shrug and sets me down near the edge of the pool. He sits close by ever the protector.

Vin  
I can’t help but smile at Four and Tris as Four dunks Tris in the pool and receives and angry Tris and a wet face for his troubles. I flip myself on to my back and float allowing my pewter to extinguish and close my eyes my exhaustion from running taking over briefly.

Tris  
I watch Vin floating in the water her eyes closed like shes sleeping. I owe her my life. Vin carried both Four and I, then Katniss carried me, with out them neither Four nor I would be alive. The sun lands on Vin’s face and I see her flinch. The rest of our allies are cleaning their weapons, when Vin sits up suddenly, “Animals” she says looking around. We all look with her and then sure enough they emerge the monkeys.

Katniss  
The monkey mutts surround us on each side, “Get to the beach” I say berly audible over the sounds of everyone moving and the mutts closing in. I see Vin jump into the trees and bound away, a pack of the mutts on her tail. They attack the rest of us. Slowly we fight our way down the hill. Peeta gets pined against a large tree by a monkey and I reach back to pull an arrow and relize that im out. Somone runs at the monkey from behind Peeta takeling it to the ground. And receiving a bight to the neck for their troubles. Peeta recovers and stabes the monkey. “Who is that?” I ask. “Morfling.” Peeta says taking one of her arms. “Help me with her.” I take the other arm and we head down the hill. As we walk Tris and Four fall in around us scaning the woods for oncoming monkeys. Effectivly protecting Peeta and I as we carry the morfling on to the beach. Once our feet hit the sand peeta and I don’t stop we continue into the water. I realease the morfling but Peeta keeps holding her. Calming her until her breathing stops and peeta lets her go her body floats in the water. As Finick comes tumbling out of the trees closly followed by the monkeys who stop at the tree line.


	14. Injuries and Food

Tris  
Four starts to checking me for injuries, and discovers that my right arm is bloody from a scratch. Probably from a tree branch, but otherwise I emerged from the forest and the monkeys unscathed. “Where’s Vin?” I ask looking around for her. Katniss shrugs and walks over to me and un zips the pack. “If you’re looking for the medical supplies I have them” vin says landing next to us. “Where did you go” I ask “I lead a group of the mutts away from you guys then kept them busy so you could escape.” She says handing a confused Katniss a small handful of arows and sitting herself on the sand and un zipping the pack she carried. I sit next to her as she pulls the medical supplies out of her pack. She studies my wound briefly then un zips my jump suit and pulls the right sleeve off my wound. Katniss gives us a strange look and walks away. Vin bandages my arm then leaves diving into the water to cool off. I slide my sleeve over the bandage and four zips the back for me.

Finick  
I watch the others silently. Mags is dead and the others are alive. Vin jumps into the water around the cornucopia giving me an idea. I pick up my trident and walk into the water staring at it when I see a fish I spear it and the next one. When I’ve caught four fish. I walk back to the others on the beach and offer the end of my trident to Four who looks at me questioningly. Then realizing what I’m offering pulls off a fish sharing it with Tris. Peeta pulls one for Katniss and himself. Vin emerges from the water and pulls a fish leaving one for me. Vin and I sit and eat watching the others and not talking much. Vin eats about half her fish and stands and walks over the Katniss and Peeta. Handing Katniss the last of her fish saying something about the baby. Katniss takes the fish and eats it giving Peeta a part of it. I watch Katniss and Peeta after Vin walks away. I reach my conclusion about the two of them she really loves him. I need to save both of them but what about the others Tris and Four, and Vin. They are all involved now but they have no idea that they are.

Vin  
After eating I feel better. I’ve been trying to burn pewter so that I appear like the others to the eyes of the game makers. “Tell me about where you live” I say turning to Tris. She turns her head to face me. “Four and I came from a city. Its mostly rubble but the buildings of the factions.” I nod encouraging her to continue “How do you get food?” I ask “We have plants that are from Amity. They farm for the entire city. They pack all of the food and ship it to Erudite who distributes it to the other factions. Except of course the factionless.” “What’s dauntless like? Aside from the jumping and running.” I ask. “We live in an underground compound with a cazam in the center. We do all of our training in the compound but what we are famous for is our chocolate cake.” Four says shifting his position and laying his head in Tris’s lap. She starts absently mindedly stroking his hair as she continues. “We live near the tracks and jump on and off of the trains.” She stops when a scream echoes threw the arena and a title wave comes crashing through the trees opposite us we all scramble back. “That’s new” Peeta says when we are all in the tree line watching the hover craft pick up a body and disappear.


	15. The Clock

Katniss  
I catch movement out of the corner of my eye, “Someone’s here” I say drawing an arrow. Tris and Four follow my gaze and draw their guns. Peeta and Vin study the people coming out of the trees and Finick… Finick goes running to them, “Johana!?”

Finick  
“Finick! Well I got them out. We were all the way in the heart of the jungle where I thought we were safe then the rain started. I thought it was water but it turned out to be blood. Hot thick blood. Then Blight hit the forcefield. He wasn’t much but he was from home.”

Katniss  
Johana is talking but I’m watching Wires who is wondering around saying something she goes up to Johanna saying whatever it is. “Oh, shut up” Johanna says shoving Wires to the ground. “Hey!” I yell moving between Johanna and Wires, Peeta follows me but holds me back from striking Johanna. “I got them out. I got them out for you!” Johanna screams then rips herself from Finick’s grasp and storms off. “For me?” I say turning to Peeta with a questioning look on my face. “What does she mean?” I ask him “You did want them as allies.” He says releasing his hold on me. I hand him my bow and help Wires to the water saying “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Tris  
Katniss and the others are talking to Beety, Wires and Johanna while Four and I talk to the Erudite Tributes. The girl Kora is covered in blood like the others her brother lays dead. “I couldn’t leave him” she says crying “I think I finally understand what you felt like Tris after you killed Will. It’s horrible.” “What can you possibly mean?” I ask. “I stabbed the candor tribute after he stabbed Dan. I killed him.” She says. I’ve had enough I pull her roughly to the water and begin cleaning her up.

Katniss  
Theirs a surge then the lightning strikes. Wires looks up at me “Tick tock” she says “Tick tock? It’s a clock. Wires you’re a genius.”

Vin  
“That explains the ticking.” I say the others turn to me each giving me varying looks of shock and disbelief. “You’re a little to calm about this.” Four says. “We just found out that we are in a gigantic clock and your worried about ticking.” Johanna says exasperated I snap. “Look I don’t like working with you either but this is not about us. So, get over it.” I say annoyed.

Finick  
I stare at Vin for a moment. Could she possibly know that the only reason, Johanna and I put up with Beety and Wires is because we have to get them and Katniss and Peeta out of this arena alive. Johanna and I share a look and I know she’s thinking the same thing.

Tris  
I had to keep myself from hugging Vin for shutting Johanna up so easily. We all convene in the center of the cornucopia after gathering more weapons. We’re discussing the clock with Beety and examining Peeta’s rough sketch of the arena when Wires is stabbed.

Katniss  
I shoot almost without thinking killing the boy from 1. Johanna shoves me down throwing her ax taking out the girl from 2 who was coming after me. Finick gets grazed by the boy from 2 and Peeta moves to help but Finick holds him back and the remaining careers take off. I run after them.

Tris  
Katniss takes off after the careers with Johanna close behind. I run after the two of them not fully trusting Johanna. We all fall as the cornucopia starts to spin. I manage to hold high ground but Johanna and Katniss slide closer to the edge. I watch as Katniss slides towards the water with a slight scream. Johanna imbeds her ax in the rocks and grabs Katniss’s hand before she slides further.

Finick  
Peeta lays sprawled next to me. Beety comes tumbling from the mouth of the cornucopia and I just manage to grab him. Four is out of sight and lord only knows where the girls disappeared to.

Vin  
I push myself up into the air using a sword as an anchor. Suddenly I’m tackled out of the air and pulled down into the water. I look down and see Zane clinging to my leg to keep me down. I try to push up but I can’t his pull down is to strong. We both end up further down in the water. I shoot upwards the moment Zanes pull is released. I land on top the still spinning cornucopia. I look for Zane, wait for him to come up after me. He doesn’t.

Four  
I look up when the supplies are no longer flying by me. I examine myself for any injuries and look around for the rest of our ally group. I find Kora first crouched in the very back of the cornucopia where the last two boxes of supplies are. I lead her out of the mouth of the cornucopia. We’ve barley emerged then I’m bulled in to by Tris hugging me so fiercely I almost fall over.

Katniss  
Once I’ve emerged from the water and Peeta has helped me back to the mouth of the cornucopia. We look through what is left of the supplies and gather what we can into the two packs.

Vin  
“Four are you bleeding?” I ask effectively cutting everyone’s conversations off. Tris looks at Four and screams just above his heart running perpendicular the his collar bone is a long gash that had soaked the left shoulder of his jump suit in blood. “Sit him down.” I say a hunch forming in my mind. “I think I can heal him.” I say taking off the pack I carry and searching for the block of pewter. When I find, it I scrap off some flakes into my hand. “It’s a long shot but it’s the only thing I can do to keep him alive.” I say as Tris gives me a confused look. I dump the flakes into four’s mouth and poor some water in after wards. “Four I need you to swallow that.” I say as I burn my bronze and reach for the medical supplies. The others have formed a protective circle around us keeping an eye out for any attacks. I unzip Four’s jump suit and tease the fabric away from the wound and start stitching. Sazed showed me how to do this once but I wasn’t very good. My stiches are uneven but they do their job. While I’m stitching Four passes out and Tris loses her mind thinking that he is dead. Ignoring my ears, I feel for pulses, and pause when I sense tin. I look around anyone burning tin in this light would be blinded. But I don’t have the time to find out who it is because Four gasps awake giving off pewter pulses.

Four  
“What did you give me Vin?” I ask. “Pewter” she says not looking up from the sand at her feet where she has written something. “You’re a Thug.” She continues still not looking up. “A what?” Tris and I ask in unison. “Someone who can only burn Pewter.” Vin says wiping her feet through the sand and standing up.


	16. Jaberjays

Katniss  
“Katniss! Katniss Help!” “Prim?!” I shout and take off into the trees where her voice came from. “Prim?” I continue to shout as I run. I’m looking around for her confused when I see the Jaberjay, I shoot it down and the voice stops. “Katniss.” I turn and find Finick and Vin “What was that?” Vin asks. Then out of nowhere more jaberjays come and descend on the three of us screaming in voices familiar to all of us. I hear my name in the voices of my family, finicks name, and Vins name reverberate with the voices I recognize. We run back the way we came, I see the others first Peeta’s standing pounding on the clear substance separating us. I run into it and curl up pressing close the barrier and covering my ears.

Tris  
Four and I watch as Vin sits defeated on the shore. Her glass daggers covered in the blood of the jaberjays. “What happened to her?” Kora asks me “I don’t know” I say standing and walking over to Vin. Just as I sit next to her I hear peeta say “Prims fine no one’s going to hurt prim.” From behind us. “Your fiancé is right. The whole country loves your sister.” Johanna says “If they tortured her forget the districts there would be riots in the dam capital.” She finishes then looks up at the tree canopy and the bit of sky that we can see and shouts, “How’s that snow how about we set your backyard on fire. You can’t put everyone in here.” We all stair at her in disbelief. “What? He can’t hurt me there’s no one left that I love.” She says then storms off.  
Four and I separate ourselves from the others for a bit, mostly because Four insisted. Both of us are tense and un relaxed when we finally settle on the edge of the tree line by the 4 o’clock sector. When Four has settled himself with his back against a tree I curl into him pressing my body close to his.


	17. Preparing for the inevitable

Four  
When I finally have her in my arms I’m not sure I can bring myself to say what I wanted to say. I take a breath to begin but she cuts me off. “Four how can we do this?” “Do what?” I ask looking down at her. She looks up into my face and says “Pretend that we aren’t going to die. You almost died at the cornucopia. Had Vin not saved you I don’t know what would have happened.” I hold her gaze knowing that in this arena I have forgotten “to look at the gentler parts of her. For so long all I saw was the strength.” (Insurgent). But now in her time of need dancing on the edge between life and death in this area full of people that are trying to kill both of us I notice how gentle she really is. “We don’t pretend Tris. We live the life we are given. And enjoy every moment we have before…” I trail off when she puts a hand on my chest and breaks eye contact. “Don’t say it. I don’t think I can face it much more today.” I watch her nestle herself on my chest staring out at the sand and water that surrounds us. Her eyes have a far-off look and I know what she is thinking about. Her family.

Tris  
“I’ll be your family now,” he says (Insergent). I look up at him meeting his eyes, “I love you” I say (insurgent) He frowns at me. “Say it again” “Tobias” I say sitting up “I love you” he smiles at me and pulls me into a deep kiss. And for a moment the arena disappears and we are back in the city. Then Johanna comes crashing out of the trees behand us and we spring apart. She frowns down at us and hands Four a shell full of water then storms off again.

Katniss  
Peeta and I took watch for a bit after I had recovered from the jaborjays. I’m watching the others Tris and Four talking when Peeta turns to me. “Katniss” he says softly, “It’s no use pretending we don’t know what the other one is trying to do.” I look at him thinking “no there isn’t, but it’s no fun discussing it either. Well not for us anyway.” “I don’t know what kind of deal you think you’ve made with Haymich but you should know he made me promises as well.” He says. Of course, I know this to I raise my head off his shoulder where it was resting and meet Peeta’s eyes. “Why are you saying this now?” I ask “Because I don’t want you forgetting how different our circumstances are. If you die and I live, there’s no life for me at all back in district twelve. You’re my whole life.” He pauses taking in my face. “I would never be happy again.” I start to object but he puts a finger to my lips, “it’s different for you. I’m not saying it wouldn’t be hard. But there are other people who’d make your life worth living.” I know he’s talking about Gale and it pains me that he thinks that. “Your family needs you, Katniss” Peeta finishes holding out his medallion for me. I look down at it at the faces of my family staring up at me. He doesn’t mention the baby and I know this is real. “No one really needs me” he says once I’ve taken the medallion from him. I stare at it for a moment and realize the only person who will be damaged beyond repair if Peeta dies is me. “I do.” I say looking up at him “I need you” Peeta looks at me as though he wants to argue the point but before he can start I’ve pressed my lips to his. We melt into the kiss and something inside me awakens and I feel complete. Its Johanna who brings us crashing back to the world.

Vin  
I don’t even have the will to get water when Johanna comes back with some. Everything around me is in a haze, the voices I heard when the jaberjays attacked reverberate around my head. Kell, Marsh, Tensoon, Sazed, Twindyl, Ellend, Reen and the rest of the crew, their voices continue to scream in my head. I watch the water lick my bare feet trying to find something to focus on. Tris comes up behind me and shifts my glass daggers so that she may sit next to me. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” she asks holding the shell of water out to me. “No” I say flatly and she withdraws the shell. We sit in silence for a long time watching the waves. When Finick comes over and tells us to join the others to listen to Beety’s plan I’m grateful for the distraction.


	18. Beetee's Plan

Katniss  
After some discussion of the remaining tributes Beetee finally says “So what I’m suggesting is that after the bolt hits at noon but before it hits at midnight we run my wire from that tree all the way down into the salt water, which is, of course, highly conductive. When the bolt strikes, the electricity will travel down the wire and into not only the water but also the surrounding beach. Which will be damp from the ten o’clock wave.” “Any one in contact with the surfaces would be electrocuted” Kora jumps in Beetee nods at her. Peeta and I glance at each other and agree to the plan, four and Tris join us. After sharing a look Finick and Johanna agree as well. Everyone turns to Vin expecting her to join us as well.

Vin  
“I’m leaving.” I say, everyone just stairs at me. “Vin why?” Tris asks but I ignore her and bound off into the trees.

Tris  
We all stair after vin. Beetee in the first to speak, “Let’s get going.” We all stand and follow Beetee to the 12 o’clock sector and the tree. I feel hollow, with vin gone. Why did she leave? What made her leave? Four takes my hand as we start the climb to the tree and gives it a light squeeze, but doesn’t say anything.

Finick  
I feel oddly exposed without Vin jumping around alerting us to dangers that we can’t hear or see. Even though she didn’t know it by being with us she had eased my load as well as Johanna’s. When the Lightning tree is in sight I tell beetee how Katniss can hear the forcefield. Katniss explains that the ear the doctors reconstructed after her first games must have done too good of a job. Then she leads us to the edge and marks a line in the earth that we shouldn’t pass. Beetee looks over the tree then we head into the next sector to observe what happens when the lightning hits the tree. Katniss is the one who does most of the observing from the top of a tree at Beetee’s request.

Peeta  
Vin gone not long after Katniss had considered leaving. Did she know something? We all sit around eating seafood for lunch. I crack open an oyster and find a pearl. I pick it out and hand it to Katniss.


	19. Memories

Vin  
I find the careers in the neighboring section not far from where the others had discussed Beetee’s plan. They too are discussing the plan. From their discussion, I gather they plan on killing Beetee and the others before the plan can be set into motion. I dart away and hide in the empty cornucopia. “Why did I leave? What made me leave? And why do I feel a connection to the others? Finick, Johanna, Katniss, Peeta, Beetee, Four, Tris, Kora. Why do I feel loyalty?” I hear the ten o’clock wave and dart out of my hiding place and hover above the cornucopia and land on the top once the wave has passed. I sit watching the sky my mind wondering as I fiddle with the neckless that Kell gave me. I pop it open and stare at the picture of the flower Kell had always carried. “What do I do now Kelsier?” I ask the picture.

Game Maker 2  
I watch curiously as the girl studies the pictures in the locket. I zoom in as I had done with the locket in Katniss’s hand not long ago. Knowing the audience will be wondering that the girl is looking at. When the image comes into focus I study it briefly intending to go back to work but something awakens in me. Images fly before my eyes places familiar but not, people one in particular saying something. I can’t place his name or his face but I know I’ve seen the face recently. Then I hear the girl speak, “What do I do now Kelsier?” she says to the picture. I pull an image of her mentor and prepare to flash it on the screen for the audience but when I press the button and the image goes on the screen. I can’t help but study the face, the face from my memories. Kelsier is here.


	20. The Lightning tree

Tris  
Beetee put Johanna, Katniss and I on the coil. While Katniss, Beetee and Peeta discuss who should really go. I go over to Four and kiss him then whisper “Don’t let Peeta out of your sight” Four nods his ok the pain of letting me out of his sight showing on his face. Katniss, Johanna, and I start down the center of the 12 o’clock sector. We are about half way to the beach when the wire snags and then springs to us. It tangles around me and I fall hitting my head. As if from a distance, I hear Katniss cry out and fall nearby. Johanna pins her to the ground and digs into Katniss’s arm and pulls something out. She smears blood over Katniss’s face and hisses something then runs. Two pairs of feet follow.

Katniss  
Tris is out cold and I’m seeing double. Then the cannon goes off “Peeta” I whisper. My mind jumping to overdrive. Struggle to a standing position and start back towards the lightning tree.

Finick  
Four, Peeta, Beetee and I stare at the wire which has gone slack. Then it springs back shorter than it should have been. That’s when Peeta takes off, four follows. I knock Beetee out and cut out his tracker. I then sprint off after Peeta and Four. I end up running smack into Four, “Where’s Peeta?” I ask. “I lost him.” Four admits. I knock him out and cut out his tracker. Four struggles slightly but when I put pressure on his previous injury he stops. “Stay put” I say then take off.

Vin  
I watch Finick cut out Beetee’s and Four’s trackers. Without considering the alternatives or the explanation I cut my own out.

Game Maker 2  
“We’ve lost another tracker sir.” I say joining the head game maker. He turns and leaves I follow somehow knowing he will lead me to Kelsier.


	21. The Arena Crumbles and Beetee's True Plan

Katniss  
I study Beetee. What was he trying to do with the frayed end of the wire? Then I see it the chink in the force field. “Katniss?! Katniss?!” Peeta’s voice reaches my ringing ears and spinning mind. “Peeta!” I yell back as I pick up my bow and wrap the wire around it. I shoot the arrow through the chink in the forcefield and watch as it disappears just as the lightning strikes.

Tris  
Everything glows then the ruble starts to fall. I watch the claw descend as if out of a haze. I feel it close around me and up I go. I land face down on a mettle hover craft floor. Then the blackness at the edges of my vision takes over.

Peeta  
The forcefield blew and I can’t move. I think panicking slightly as the claw of a hover craft picks me up. I black out.

Johanna  
I see Tris’s body on the floor before they knock me out.

Vin  
I launch my self at the claw taking Peeta’s body. using a potentially leathel combination of a push and a pull. But I don’t reach it in time I release my pull on the hovercraft and redirect it to my ancor. Im about back to it when I hear my name. I turn and see Kell holding open the door of a second hovercraft. I push off and go to him.


	22. The Truth about the Rebelion

Four  
I wake with a start and find Vin stairing down at me. She wairs a strange look on her face but doesn’t say anything. I turn my head to my left Katniss is unconciouss on the bed next to my own. I sit up, Beetee lays in the bed across from Katniss. “Where are the others?” I ask turring to Vin. She shakes her head and darts away. I get up and follow her every muscle in my body acheing.

Finick  
“Are you shure we cant go back?” I ask for the millenth time. Haymich shakes his head in the negative. That when four walks in. he looks like shit which about how I feel. Vin looks like a brand new person as she walks in behind Four. She doesn’t meet Four’s eyes as she sits across from him.

Four  
“Where’s Tris?” I ask sipping the soup they gave me. No one meets my eyes. “Vin?” I say the question in my voice, she looks up at me her eyes hard to read. “Where’s Tris?” I ask again Vin looks away. “She Still had her track in when the arena crumbled. “Where is she?” I yell. “They got her and Peeta” “Who?” I ask “The capital.” Vin says staring down at the table as if she is ashamed. “No!” I scream and storm out.

Katniss  
When I wake up for real only Beetee and I are in the hospital. Four and Vin have disappeared. I pick up a syringe as I go through the door into the hall. “She won’t take kindly to the news.” Haymich’s voice says. Then the door opens. Finick, Vin and a very defeated Four sit at one end of the table while Hamich and Plutarch Heavensbe sit on the other. “Hello Katniss.” Heavensbe says with a smile. I ignore him, “Where’s Peeta?” “They got Peeta, Tris, and Johanna” Hamich says. I launch myself at him uncapping the syringe. Haymich pins me easily. “So, it’s you and a syringe against the capital? See this is why no one lets you make the plans.” I stare at him uncomprehendingly. “Drop it.” (catching fire). I do. Haymich steers me to the chair across from Four “You promised me” I say glaring at haymich. Finick and Haymich explain everything “We had to save you because you’re the mocking jay, Katniss.” Says Plutarch “While you live the revolution lives.” (catching fire)

Four  
“They will figure out pretty quickly that Peeta and Tris don’t know anything. But Johanna…” Finick says trailing off. “They will probably try to use them against us” he finishes Finick’s words are like a knife in the heart.


	23. Sequel

I hope you have all enjoyed this Fanfiction. I definitely enjoyed writing it. I did continue the story into Mockingjay. Here is the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040417/chapters/32339844


End file.
